The present invention relates generally to curbside access ramps of the type used to interconnect walkways and roadways and relates more particularly to a novel curbside access ramp and to methods of making and installing the same.
Curbside access ramps used to interconnect walkways (i.e., sidewalks) and roadways in a manner that is wheelchair-accessible are becoming increasingly more prevalent throughout the U.S. and abroad. In fact, over the last several years, the availability of curbside access ramps at specific locations, such as at certain roadway intersections, has been mandated by various federal, state and local rules and regulations. Typically, such rules and regulations specify that the curbside access ramp must have a longitudinal slope from the roadway to the walkway that does not exceed a predetermined maximum value (typically 1:12). In addition, such rules and regulations typically specify that the ramp must include a pair of flared sides each having a transverse slope that does not exceed a predetermined maximum value (typically 1:10). Compliance with the aforementioned slope requirements is often difficult to achieve, however, since the ramp is typically constructed after the roadway and the walkway have already been constructed, with the distance between the roadway and the walkway and the respective heights of the roadway and the walkway already having been set.
In addition to the aforementioned problem of compliance with governmental rules and regulations, curbside access ramps are currently formed in a manner that is both time and labor intensive, not to mention lacking uniformity in construction techniques. Nevertheless, the installation of a conventional curbside access ramp often involves the following types of steps: cutting into three sections that portion of the curb located where the ramp is to be built; removing the curb sections; digging a hole from the roadway to the walkway where the ramp is to be built and spreading a layer of gravel in the thus-created ramp hole; laying the middle section of the cut curb flush with the roadway so as to bound a portion of the ramp hole; sloping the side sections of the cut curb to transition from the middle section of the cut to the remainder of the curb; laying the side sections of the cut curb in the ground on opposite ends of the middle section so as to bound additional portions of the ramp hole; positioning a form within the ramp hole and, if desired, grading the ramp hole with gravel or the like; pouring concrete into the form; and shaping, screeding, edging, grooving, and troweling the poured concrete to its finished form.
Once the above-described concrete ramp has been formed, the ramp then must be allowed to harden over a period of several days. In general, the ramp will harden to about 95% strength in about 7 days and will harden to about 100% strength in about 28 days. As can readily be appreciated, one of the challenges encountered in making such ramps is to keep pedestrians, motorists and the like off of the ramp until the ramp has sufficiently hardened. This often requires the hiring of a person to guard the ramp against trespassers, thereby further adding to the cost of making the ramp.
In addition, as can readily be appreciated, the occurrence of adverse weather conditions may complicate or preclude the construction of the above-described ramp and may elongate the period of time required for the ramp to harden.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel curbside access ramp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curbside access ramp as described above that overcomes at least some of the problems described herein that are associated with existing curbside access ramps.
In furtherance of the above objects, as well as other objects hereinafter to be described, the present invention is directed, in one aspect, to a pre-cast curbside access ramp. Said pre-cast curbside access ramp is amenable to being manufactured, for example, in a factory setting or the like and then, once constructed, to being transported to a ramp site for installation. As a result, one advantage of said pre-cast curbside access ramp is that it may be mass-produced under uniform manufacturing conditions, including being allowed to completely harden before it is delivered to an installation site. Other advantages are described or are apparent from the discussion below.
One feature of the aforementioned pre-cast curbside access ramp is the provision therein of an integrally formed curb portion. Another feature of the aforementioned pre-cast curbside access ramp is the use of steel-reinforced concrete in its construction. Still another feature of the aforementioned pre-cast curbside access ramp is the provision of a recessed area in its bottom that reduces the weight of the pre-cast ramp by approximately 500 lbs.
According to a preferred embodiment, the pre-cast curbside access ramp is a quasi-trapezoidal member having a top, a bottom, a front, a rear, a front left side, a rear left side, a front right side and a rear right side. An integrally formed curb portion extends from said front left side to said front right side of the ramp. Said integrally formed curb portion includes a central region adapted to lie flush with a roadway and side regions disposed on opposite ends of said central region adapted to slope gradually upwardly from said central region. Said ramp is further shaped to include a central region and a pair of side regions, said central region and said side regions being disposed behind said integrally formed curb portion, said side regions being disposed on opposite sides of said central region and transitioning seamlessly therefrom, said central region sloping from said integrally formed curb portion to said rear with a maximum slope of no greater than 1:12, said side regions sloping from said central region to said rear left side and said rear right side, respectively, with a maximum slope of no greater than 1:10.
Preferably, a pair of brightly-colored, textured markers are mounted on opposite ends of said By central region of said integrally formed curb portion for the purpose of indicating the location of said central region of said integrally formed curb portion. In addition, a textured, recessed plate is preferably secured to the top of said pre-cast curbside access ramp and centrally located within the central region of said pre-cast curbside access ramp proximate to said rear for the purpose of indicating the location of the central portion of the integrally formed curb portion. Said textured, recessed plate may be, for example, an aluminum diamond plate or may be a bronze medallion embossed with advertising.
The aforementioned markers and recessed plate may also be retrofitted to existing curbside access ramps for use in identifying the points of entry therefor.
The present invention is also directed to a method of making a pre-cast curbside access ramp, said method comprising the steps of (a) positioning a forming apparatus on a horizontal surface, said forming apparatus comprising an inner form and an outer form, said outer form being shaped to define generally the outer dimensions of a desired pre-cast curbside access ramp, said inner form being positioned within said outer form and being more shallow than said outer form; (b) sealing the top of said inner form to prevent concrete from being poured thereinto; (c) then, filling said outer form with concrete; (d) then, finishing the concrete within said outer form; (e) then, allowing the finished concrete to harden within the finished form; (f) then, removing the hardened concrete from the forming apparatus.
Preferably, said sealing step comprises filling said inner form with gravel, and said finishing step comprises forming an appropriately placed groove in the concrete to delineate an integrally formed curb portion. In addition, said removing step preferably comprises lifting the hardened concrete away from the gravel and separating the hardened concrete from the inner and outer forms. Furthermore, said method further comprises, after said sealing step and before said filling step, the step of positioning a reinforcing steel grid within said outer form and over said inner form.
The present invention is also directed to a method of bridging a walkway and a roadway, said walkway and said roadway being situated at different elevations, said method comprising the steps of (a) forming a pre-cast curbside access ramp; (b) forming a ramp hole sized to receive the pre-cast curbside access ramp, said ramp hole extending from the rear of the roadway to the front of the walkway and also including a portion of the adjacent walkway at least as long as the pre-cast curbside access ramp; (c) installing the pre-cast curbside access ramp in the ramp hole; and (d) then, constructing a platform in the remainder of the ramp hole extending from the installed pre-cast curbside access ramp to the remainder of the walkway.
Preferably, the aforementioned platform is made of asphalt or, more preferably, concrete.
Additional objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments for practicing the invention. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.